


The Furry Fic

by multibean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy Animals, Furry, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Dan has recently discovered that nothing turns him on more than anthropomorphic animals: not even Phil. He fears that his senpai won't approve of his unusual desires, but is surprised to discover that Phil takes a significant interest in his new hobby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a lot more tame than my others (which mostly revolve around pain or gruesome shit), but it's still very weird, and pretty sexually explicit. It's also mildly funny in some parts.

It was getting dark outside and it was difficult for Dan to walk without getting too hot. It wasn't summer, but the air inside his suit stuck to him like a warm, wet blanket.  
It was a relief when he finally took off the furry llama suit and laid down on his cool, soft bed in his underwear, stroking the llama head fondly.  
He glanced around the room and realised that he must have had atleast 20 anthropomorphic animal suits by now. He gave it a second thought, and considered the costs of his new hobby: was it worth constantly lying to his lover Phil about what he did in his spare time? Was it worth not being openly honest with his audience? And what about the way he was always so paranoid that Phil would somehow get past the locks on his door and discover his true passion, and then understand why Dan wouldn't have sex with him anymore?  
_I don't care,_ he thought. _This is everything I've ever wanted. This beats Phil's blowjobs any day of the week._  
He checked the calendar on his phone and, to his dismay, the next furry convention was over a month away. Tonight had been amazing. He had met up with a polar bear, a dog, a tiger, and even someone dressed up as Sonic the Hedgehog. Tigers were his favourite.  
But what his other furry friends didn't know was that Dan wasn't just an ordinary furry. He took it one step further. Nearly every night he dreamed of a real life anthropomorphic Tigger sucking him off, and fucking him in the ass. He had dreamed of making out with Tigger even as a child when he used to watch Winnie the Pooh all the time. All of his life, he and Tigger had been his OTP, although he still hadn't decided whether Digger or Tan was the ideal ship name.  
And he didn't play Animal Crossing because he enjoyed the game. Oh, no - he played it because it was an ideal simulation of his own utopia. A world where animals walked and talked like humans. Acted like humans. Kissed like humans. _Fucked_ like humans.  
He couldn't restrain himself any longer. His heart was thumping hard and already he could feel the tightness around his crotch. He had to go and find the Tigger plush toy that was in Phil's wardrobe.  
Dan crept out of his room and into Phil's who, fortunately for him, had left his door wide open so he wouldn't have to worry about the sound of the creaky door waking up his unsuspecting husband.  
He snuck over to the wooden wardrobe and began to rummage through Phil's colourful clothes whilst keeping an eye on him. He didn't even stir. Eventually he seized the soft black and orange striped plushy, but before sneaking back into his own room, he peered at Phil's sleeping face for a short while and couldn't help thinking of how angelic he looked. He did miss everything that Phil offered him: the unexpected neck kisses, the teasing, the moaning, the spooning in bed after a hard day. He missed it greatly. But when he felt Tigger's soft fur and gazed into his black beady eyes, it was like an external force was controlling his body and he was forced to retreat back into his room, gushing with excitement.

 

Dan stripped off his underwear and rubbed his hands across his erection, staring lustfully at Tigger's furry face. He didn't feel the need to lock the door because Phil was a heavy sleeper. He could make as much noise as he liked. He was too far gone to get back up again now.  
"Come on, baby," he whispered, smiling to himself.  
Dan simply couldn't control himself. He grabbed Tigger's paws and began to pleasure himself, jerking himself off as fast as he could, moaning loudly as the intense pleasure soared through his body from head to toe. He thought of all his fellow furries that he could team up with. He could have a whole room full while Phil was out, with him completely naked on his bed, getting bukkaked on by a bunch of people dressed as anthropomorphic animals.  
He was so horny at the thought of this furry circle jerk that the very idea was almost enough to make Dan splatter Tigger's furry face with his baby gravy.  
Dan moaned extremely loudly as he orgasmed, not even caring if he woke Phil up at this point. Nothing else in the world mattered. He looked down and noticed the warm white fluid that he had shot onto Tigger's fur. It was damp and slightly sticky, and Dan imagined Tigger shooting his own load right onto his chest, which gave him even more urges to pleasure himself.  
But he had an even better idea this time. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be so rewarding if he managed to succeed. He desperately wanted to be fisted by Tigger, but it would be a huge challenge trying to get Tigger to fist him properly from behind.  
Dan heard a quiet cough and then froze, with the huge Tigger plushy in his arms.  
"What's going on?" a sleepy voice asked. Dan panicked and desperately tried to clamber under the covers. "Dan, I'm coming in."  
Dan gasped as the door burst open and Phil stood there in his pyjamas, looking shocked.  
"What... what the hell is happening?" Phil asked, his mouth gaping open. He looked around. "What are all these? What have you been _doing_ in here?" He gestured to two of Dan's animal suits.  
"I'm sorry," Dan said quietly, shrinking back, and using Tigger to cover himself up. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I thought you'd sleep through everything."  
"My door was wide open," Phil said, slightly peeved. "What is even happening? The room is a mess. And what _is_ that?" He gestured to the dampness on Dan's bed and on Tigger's fur, obviously not having a clue what it really was.  
"I spilt Ribena," Dan lied.  
"You're completely naked," Phil pointed out. "Come on. Tell me what's going on. What's with the animals?"  
"I'm sorry," Dan mumbled. "I've been hiding something from you."  
"I'm so confused," Phil said. "I won't be mad. Just tell me. Please."  
"Well, I have this... this thing. I love animals, but not in the way you do... I like human-like animals. Like people dressed as animals. They make me feel warm inside."  
Phil gently smiled.  
"I don't know if it's normal," Dan continued. "Basically, I'm a furry, but on the next level."  
Phil looked anguished. "I get it now," he said quietly. "Now I know why you always say you're too tired when I offer to-"  
"I know. I'm sorry. But the way they make me feel takes me to another world."  
"Well," Phil began, "surely it couldn't hurt if I joined in."  
"Wait, what?"  
"It's only fair, right?"  
Dan was baffled, but agreed in a heartbeat.

 

Dan was on his knees with his hands gripping his black checked duvet tightly. He hadn't expected Phil to show an interest in animals in the same way he did, but it excited him tremendously.  
Phil grabbed Dan's waist and gently pushed Tigger's furry paw inside him. Dan groaned a little due to the friction caused by the fur, but he enjoyed it all the same. The paw wasn't very wide, but the more he imagined that it was Tigger himself pushing his own paw inside him, the more he had the urge to moan.  
"My god," Dan gasped. Phil grinned, delighted that he had found the way to his husband's heart after all the time it had felt like he was ignoring him. Phil desperately wanted to penetrate Dan himself, but by the sound of his moans, it was clear that Dan's OTP was he and Tigger. He could still be Dan's senpai, but as of now, it seemed as though an inanimate object had taken his place.  
He begged Phil to push faster and Tigger's orange fur felt rough against his insides, but it was everything he had ever dreamed of. " _Jesus_!" Dan moaned. He didn't even care if the friction grazed his rectum and left pieces of synthetic fur inside him that could cause damage. He didn't even give a shit if he was bleeding internally. All he wanted was for Tigger to make him scream with pleasure and shoot that juicy cream all over his bedroom walls for Phil to lick off.  
Eventually, after some prolonged effort and a twinge of jealousy felt by Phil, Dan cried out loudly and felt his meatstick explode all over the bedsheets and the wall opposite him. Phil laughed lightly and began to kiss Dan's thighs as he licked up any cum that he could feasibly get.  
Phil decided that this love triangle between them didn't have to be the be all and end all of the relationship between he and Dan. He could just be a part of it. He let his imagination go wild as he wondered what they could try out with the three of them instead of just two.  
"So," Dan smiled, "changed your mind now?" He had obviously seen the look of desire on Phil's face.  
Phil nodded. "I understand where you're coming from now." He scanned the room with his eyes. "They all seem so beautiful now."  
Dan grinned excitedly. There had been no need for him to be so embarrassed about his passions and desires. Phil was becoming one of them too.  
The next thing Dan knew, Phil had turned around, and was begging for him to do the same to him. Dan picked Tigger up, smiling.  
"You're never going to want regular sex again after this, Philly."


End file.
